Death Is Not Always The End
by kobra101
Summary: After his battle with sasuke and his death, Itachi Uchiha appears before The God Of Death Shin who offers Itachi a deal for strength and a second chance to live and bring about peace. After getting the abilities of 15 individuals from different dimensions Itachi Uchiha starts down a new path.
1. Information

Information

 **Saga Title-** Death Is Not Always The End

Naruto/Bleach/Xmen Evolution/Vampire Diaries/Dragonball Z Crossover Lemons Grey/Godlike/Immortal Hybrid/Saiyan/Badass/Master Swordsman/Fuinjustsu God-Itachi AU Time/Dimension Travel Harem Multi Bloodline Rinnegan/EMS/Mokuton **/(xmen)** Electromagnetism(magneto)Explosive Touch(gambit)Mindreading(professor x)/Zanpokto.

 **Summary-** After his battle with sasuke and his death, Itachi Uchiha appears before The God Of Death Shin who offers Itachi a deal for strength and a second chance to live and bring about peace. After getting the abilities of 15 individuals from different dimensions Itachi Uchiha starts down a new path.

 **Rating** -Mature language/violence/strong sexual content.

 **Category** -romance/adventure/humor.

 **Possibilities** -After the 1st 5 Dimensions Naruto/Bleach/Xmen Evolution/Vampire Diaries/Dragonball Z it may carry on to the following Dimensions-Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Harry Potter/Smallville/Twilight/Supernatural/Heroes/Code Geass/Resident Evil Movies/Roswell/and maybe Vampire Academy or House of Night?

 **Note** -He will have the **memories and abilities** of the following 1-madara uchiha/2-hashirama senju/3-mito uzumaki/4-tobirama senju/5-minato namikaze/6-nagato uzumaki aka pein/7-sosuke aizen/8-byakuya kuchiki/9-magneto/10-gambit/11-professor x/12-klaus/13-silas/14-vegeta/15-bardock. **Itachi can travel to different Times/Dimensions using his Kamui,when traveling he sends his mates to his mindscape/personal dimension with kamui.** Itachi will mark his mates by biting them on the neck/shoulder and injecting his chakra/spiritual pressure into them this also grants them eternal youth/immortality and instant healing/regeneration and increases their chakra/spiritual pressure to bijuu/head captain level and makes them part saiyan but no tail also at the time of the marking he can choose to give them 1 of his abilities or they will just have control of all 5 elements. **P.S** a side effect of the mate mark is it ages/deages them to their peak physical age which in this fic will be I labeled him grey hes not good or bad he will be a hero to some and evil to others now for the lemons here are the acceptable types pussy/anal/oral/footjob/titjob/handjob/3some/4some/lesbian try to have each mate in at least 1 lemon.

 **Pairings-** Itachi/harem

Important/Story Outline-

 **Timeline-Naruto-** Just before the uchiha will remember everything before he died but will make different choices this kills all the uchiha except his mother mikoto and his little sisters satsuki and the massacare he decides to stay in the village and make it look like danzo killed the clan the proof is that danzo has shunsui uchihas danzos execution sarutobi announces Itachi Uchiha as the godaime is also placed under the CRA(clan restoration act)In this universe naruto/sasuke/haku and gaara are all is alive but in a coma only sarutobi knows her status but after Itachi becomes the godaime sarutobi tells him and he uses his power to heal makes himself sensei of team 7 and sarutobi will take over as hokage while itachi is on missions the teams are as follows 7-naruko/satsuki/hinata 8-kiba/sakura/shino 9/10-cannon 11-senseis-anko/zabuza(after wave)izumi/haku(after wave).The following are not virgins-tsume/kushina/mikoto/tsunade/tsunami all the others are virgins.

 **Bleach Timeline-** just before ichigo saves rukia from being executed, itachi appears from a senkaimon right when their preparing to execute her but before ichigo shows up.(thanks to his mindreading and memories from byakuya and aizen, Itachi knows whats going on)

 **Xmen Evolution-** starts pre-series then thru canon.

 **Vampire Diaries-** the Originals are human Itachi joins their and Rebekah fall in love and get married then 6 months later the originals are born however afterwards Itachi takes Rebekah and leaves the others behind then marks her as his mate and she becomes a vampire/witch hybrid.

 **Dragonball Z-** dodoria attacks bardocks team on planet meat by order of freeza Itachi arrives and saves fasha then takes her with him to planet earth and when gohan dies Itachi and fasha raise goku together then bulma shows up and the journey begins.

 **Story Arcs-Part 1-Naruto-1st** -Massacare. **2nd** -Godaime. **3rd** -CRA/Kushina Awakens/1st wife Anko Mitarashi. **4th** -Wave/2nd Wife Tsunami. **5th** -Kiri Civil War. **6th** -3rd Wife Mei Terumi/Chunin Exams Begin. **7th** -The Forest Of Death/Saving Anko. **8th** -Prelims. **9th** -Training For The Finals/4th wife Kurenai Yuhii. **10th** -Finals/Invasion. **11th** -Search For Tsunade/The Akatsuki/5th wife Konan/Orochimarus Death. **12th** -Suna/Konoha Alliance/Marraige Contract/6th Wife Temari Sabaku. **13th** -The Land Of Snow/7th Wife Koyuki/Three Year Timeskip/The Time Chamber/Saving Gaia/8th Wife Gaia Sabaku. **14th** - **Part 2-Bleach-1st-** 9th Wife Kyoka Suigetsu/Soul Society/Day OF Execution/Itachi Vs Byakuya. **2nd** -Aizens Betrayal/Kyoka Suigetsu Vs Kyoka Suigetsu/Itachis power-Aizens Fear. **3rd** -10th Wife Orihime Inoue.

 **Note-Bleach-** 1st arc after itachi and kyoka make love she tells him he needs to go to soul society to truly master his soul reaper powers and sends him thru a to kyoka being his wife and her love for him itachi has mastered her abilities far beyond aizen can ever dream of doing.(the kyoka suigetsu aizen weilds is male itachis is female the same goes for senbonzakura byakuyas is male itachis is female however both sode no shirayukis are female but they are different spirits)

 **Note-** 7th arc-No curse mark for satsuki anko saves her from orochimaru allowing her to escape then itachi saves the 9th arc kakashi trains satsuki. Jiraya trains naruko and teaches her the secret to the shadow clones then she uses it to master her wind element and the rasengan one handed/toad summoning/kyuubis chakra 1st tail.10th arc itachi/mei/sarutobi face orochimaru fights are as follows itachi/hashirama mei/tobirama sarutobi/orochimaru itachi defeats the edo tensei with his amaterasu mei with her lava seeing this orochi flees.11th arc itachi reveals his rinnegan and uses the human path to kill orochi by ripping his soul out of his body this also causes orochis curse marks to dissappear, the akatsuki pair is kisame/konan and Itachi gets konan to spy for him on the akatsuki. **13th arc the time chamber** is like a combo of the hyperbolic time chamber and vegetas gravity room Itachi created it using fuinjutsu and the gravity has a 500x normal limit.

 **Harem-** kyoka suigetsu/sode no shirayuki(shira)/senbonzakura(senna)(bleach)/anko/yuugao/kurenai/hana/tsume/kushina/mikoto/satsuki/izumi/mei/konan/koyuki/tsunami/tsunade/shizune/gaia/naruko/hinata/hanabi/ino/ayame/haku/temari/yugito/samui/fuu/kurotsuchi/oc(ryota from neo yodaime hokage). **Bleach-** orihime/rangiku/rukia/yoruichi/soifon/unohona/yachiru/momo/tatsuki/nel/harribel/sunsung/apachi/milarose. **Xmen Evolution-** jean/kitty/storm/rogue/mystique/wanda. **Vampire Diaries-** rebekah/rose/katherine/pearl/anna/emily/lexi/elena/bonnie/caroline/jenna. **Dragonball Z-** fasha/bulma/launch/18/videl.

 **Authors Note-** itachis zanpokto are as follows kyoka-pale blue blade dark blue hilt/shira-dark blue blade black hilt/senna-blood red blade/petals black hilt.

 **Abilities** Mindreading/Visions(bardock)Eternal youth/immortality instant healing/regeneration empath/emotion sensor unlimited chakra/spiritual pressure elemental manipulation without handsigns mastery over life/death(can bring the dead back to life/control the aging process)soul absorbtion(fuinjutsu). **zanpokto** -kyoka suigetsu/senbonzakura/sode no shirayuki.

 **Details** - **Shinobi Rank-SSS**. **Signature moves/techniques** hado#4 byakurai/shunpo/cero/bala/fire style-great fire annihilation/shinra tensei/bansho tenin/chibaku tensei/raikiri/kazekiri/kirin/hirashin/rasengan/rasenshuriken/shi bushin(blood clone)kage bushin/sage mode(dark blue color around eyes blue slit pupil black background)super saiyan 1,2,3,4.

Power Levels

 **Itachi** - **Normal Full Power** -equal to SS1. **Sage Mode** -equal to SS2. **SS1** -equal to SS3 Goku. **SS2** -equal to SS4 Goku. **SS3** -equal to SS4 Gogeta. **SS4** -equal to Lord Bills.

 **Fasha** - **Normal Full Power** -equal to SS1. **SS1** -equal to SS2. **SS2** -equal to SS3.(female saiyans cannot transform past SS2 in my fics)

 **Naruto-** timeline-starts pre-series then thru canon.

 **Notes** -in this world naruko takes cannon narutos place also she was never abused or harmed at least physiclly everyone just ignores her or calls her sharingan is blue/black not red/black his rinnegan is blue with black rings not for trainning i will only do summaries for that like for instance i will say it took Itachi 2 weeks to master all 5 elements and 3 months to master his rinnegan.

This is just the ideas/basis for the story, parts of the story may be different, basiclly this is my outline for always it is up for adoption.i will continue it but anyone can take over for me or use some of my ideas from this outline for a different story it doesnt bother me, if you do good luck.


	2. Chapter 1: The Second Chance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. If I did Naruto would be stronger/smarter and be in love with Hinata Or Anko maybe both and the storyline would be naruto-centric not sasugay.

 **Warning:** Like I said this is a godlike fic, and I mean godlike, he will have no equal in terms of power or skill. He will have good fights but he will not lose. This will be Itachi-centric and rated M it will also contain lemons, but he will get to know them and love them before. Violence, language and sexual themes. Some bashing Maybe?

Death Is Not Always The End : Part One Naruto

Chapter 1: The Second Chance

My Name is Itachi Uchiha. I am now the Godaime Hokage. Not only that but I have many beautiful wives that kept me sane within the village, women I fell in love with and share equal love with. I couldn't ask for anything better in my life. That's all I have really ever wanted, to be loved and recognized.

But none of this would have ever happened if I wouldn't have meet the God Of Death Shin who gave me a second chance at life and the strength to acheive my dream of bringing peace to this war torn world.

Life is good now, I am also the most powerful shinobi in all of the elemental nations given the first triple S rank, which states to flee upon recognizing me, like they have a chance to flee anyways.

This is my story of how I started from failure and death, then made it to the top.

Come, and I will share this journey that I have been through with you.

Here is my story...

Love, Recognition and Peace

Three words I have been striving to attain in my whole existence.

But yet, these three words have always been denied to me

Why?

I'm not completely sure. But I do know I will never give up or lose hope.

Hope. I have placed all my hope in my foolish little brother, for years everything has been done with him in mind from training to be the best to killing my friends, family, and even leaving my fiancee, not that she knew we were to be married or of my love for her as for as she knows we were friends, best friends perhaps, but still just friends nothing more. In the years since I left the village, my home, I have often wondered what she thinks of me and the things I did and will do, does she hate me, does she think I am just like her former sensei who betrayed both the village and her, all for his insane obssesion with knowing every jutsu and becoming immortal, or does she think of me at all. I dont know which would hurt more her hatred or indifference.

I guess it doesnt matter at this point I will die here, everyone will believe my foolish little brother finally killed his evil, insane older brother, who was nothing more than a traitor to the leaf village. No one will ever know about the fact that I was already dying from an illness that has been killing me slowly for years, or that the clan they love and respect so much that they practically worship sasuke like he is a god for being born from that clan, was in fact planning a coup on the leaf village and that it was me who stopped it and saved them and the village from total destruction.

Well like I said none of it matters anymore this is my end, its ironic that here in my final moments the only thing I truly regret isnt the massacre of my clan or my failure to acheive my dreams of peace. No my only regret is not telling anko that I love her, that I am and always will be in love with her, if I could be granted one wish it would be to see her again and tell her how much she means and meant to me, but before his eyes fully close and death takes him, he notices a faint power coursing through him.

Mindscape

"Great my head hurts twice as much now, where am I now." He stands up and looks around and finds himself in a place that just occupied nothingness, except the color white which was everywhere.

"Am I in heaven?" Itachi thought out loud.

 **"No you are not young one."** A voice says.

He spins around almost breaking his neck and see's this man with brown hair, his hair slicked back with one long strand gently resting in the front. He stood at 6'3 wearing white clothes with a white like cape reaching his feet. He had hands in his pocket and to Itachi had an alarmingly calm and dangerous aura about him.

"Who are you?" Itachi asks.

The man's mouth took a slight smile and says

 **"I am Shin the God of Death and this form you see is merely the form of one of the souls in my stomach not my true self."** Itachi just looks at him, takes a deep breath and says

"Ok, why are you taking this form and not your true one, what am I doing here? Why are you here? What is this place? And what was that power I felt just before I passed out?" Asked Itachi. Shin looks at him, and the first time in awhile an amused smirk graced his face.

 **"Ah yes, let me answer those first three questions. I am in this form because my true form is to powerful to appear before anyone in. You are here because you are on the verge of death, That power you felt was my energy. It's interesting as it seemed it allowed us to meet in your mind scape."** Shin said. Itachi nodded his head, relived he got some information.

"Okay, that answers that, now what is it you want from me you obviously brought us here for a reason, wherever here is?"

"Like I said this is your mind scape. I brought us here to offer you a deal, you see naruto uzumaki was the child of prophecy he was meant to bring about peace to the elemental nations, sadly, he put all his focus on saving sasuke uchiha both from the darkness and the cycle of hatred, instead of bringing about peace or training so he was strong enough to acheive his dream of becoming hokage, now he has failed to fulfill his mission as the child of prophecy. Ive reviewed everything that has happened since his birth looking for what event or events occured to bring about his failure to suceed in his mission, and ive found several certain events that lead to his failure."

 **"** 1st **-His status as a jinchuriki was supposed to be a secret known only to the hokage and his sucessor, and his chosen sucessor at the time was the sannin jiraiya.**

2nd **-His training in the academy was sabotaged and he was never trained properly by kakashi hattake who focused solely on sasuke uchiha, even after his training from jiraiya and performance in the chunin exams and the sand/sound invasion he was still kept as a gennin even though at the time his skills were that of a high chunin/low jonin, then after his training trip with jiraiya his skills were that of a high jonin/low kage but still he was kept as a gennin and even when he defeated kakuzu who was a kage level shinobi he was never promoted, the same occured when he defeated pein something that jiraiya,kakashi, and tsunade failed to do.**

3rd **-He made a promise to sakura haruno to bring back her sasuke-kun and this promise helped lead not only to his missions failure but also caused naruto to fail to return hinata hyugas love, if he had returned her love she would have helped him not only to become stronger/smarter but also become hokage and eventually succed in his mission as the child of prophecy. Also it was his love for her that would lead him to awaken his dormant bloodlines the mokuton,negative emotions sensor and uzumaki chakra chains this in turn would make everyone realise his heritage as being the last member and heir of the senju, uzumaki, and namikaze clans."**

 **"Anyway, back to my offer, the deal is this you agree to take naruto uzumakis place as the child of prophecy and I'll bring 15 strong individuals from different dimensions here and give you there memories and abilities to aid you in your mission for peace.".** Said Shin smirking

"Okay, but say I agree what's the catch, your a god theirs no way you would do this for free, so why are you offering me this?" Itachi asked suspiciously

Shin smirked and said **"You agree and the catch, as you call it is, you have to bring peace not just to your world or dimension but to the 15 individuals dimensions as well, that is a total of 5 dimensions also after those 5 you and I will discuss the possibility of you bringing peace to other dimensions besides those 5 if you agree to continue to bring about peace for others I will give you the memories and abilities of more individuals from different dimensions to aid you in your mission for peace."**

"Yes I agree to your offer and like you said we will discuss more after the 1st 5 dimensions so what do I do?" asked a thoughtful Itachi obviously contemplating what he was just told

 **"You nothing, me on the other hand, 1st I will summon the 15 individuals."** Said Shin

His energy seeps out and forms into 15 puddles then they transform into 15 people.

"W-what the hell happened where am I" thought the people

 **"Greetings I have summoned each of you to give the man in front of you your powers and copies of your memories and before any of you complain you don't have a choice in the matter so introduce yourselves to him so I can finish the deal."** said Shin

They look at each other then shrug and start to introduce themselves to Itachi.

"My name is Hashirama Senju the 1st Hokage" Hashirama spoke with a grin

"My name is Madara Uchiha The 1st Uchiha Clan Head!" Madara stated arrogantly

"My name is Mito Uzumaki the wife of the 1st Hokage Hashirama Senju"

"My name is Tobirama Senju the 2nd Hokage"

"My name is Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage"

"My name is Nagato Uzumaki I Am A God and you can call me Pein"

"My name is Sosuke Aizen I'm a Soul Reaper and former Captain of Squad 5"

"My name is Byakuya Kuchiki I'm a Soul Reaper, the Head of The Kuchiki Clan, and Captain of Squad 6"

"You can call me Magneto "

"My name is Remy Labeau but you can call me Gambit"

"I am Professor Charles Xavier but you can call me Professor X"

"My name is Klaus and I'm a Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid." said Klaus said with a smirk.

"My name is Silas and I'm Immortal"

"My name is Vegeta and I Am The Prince Of All Saiyans"

"My name is Bardock and I am a Saiyan"

After introducing and giving a brief summary of things they have done Itachi was ready to start his mission.

"Well I'm Itachi Uchiha and this is my mindscape and Shin here summoned you all here to give me copies of your memories and abilities so I can get stronger to aid me in my mission for peace." said Itachi calmly thinking of being able to do at least half the things they said they can do.

"Your kidding right what makes you think we'll allow that to happen?" asked Klaus tensing.

" **You don't have a choice each of you are all spirits and when you leave you wont remember any of this! So just sit back and shut up while I do this."** Said Shin

"Think of it like I'm your heir or something." Said Itachi

Sending a stream of white energy at the 16 people before him Shin transferred 15 sets of memories and abilities to Itachi. All of a sudden Itachi screamed and started clutching his head in pain . The sound of bones breaking and tissue ripping resounded around his mindscape. Staggering to his feet Itachi still clutching his head grunted in pain as his eyes went from Sharingan to EMS to the Rinnegan then they fused together. Then his eyes turned back to normal while the sclera turned blood red with veins on the side of his eyes. Then he grew a dark gray tail and his eyes turned teal and his hair turned silver. Then everything went back to normal but he had a few changes he shot up to 6'3 and his hair got longer reaching mid back also getting silver streaks throughout his hair. His body filled out looking very ripped with an eight pack.

 _ **"Theirs just one last thing Itachi. I know of your past. I know who you were before becoming the man that now stands in front of me. I wish to offer you the chance to return to your world before everything went wrong, to the place you once called home,"**_ said Shin seeing Itachi narrow his eyes slightly before looking away from the deity.

" **I will send you to the leaf village just after the kyuubi attacked but theirs one last thing I need to show you, this is shortly after anko heard the news of your death."** said Shin

Itachi found himself staring at one of the secret shrines at the leaf village where members of the village go to mourn those they love whether they be friend, family, and/or lover lost due to tragic circumstances. In front of _this_ particular shrine was a woman with long dark hair done up like a pineapple, wearing a tan trench coat. The woman's back was to him with her head down, but in doing so, it allowed the Uchihas eyes to widen at the sight of the picture, and then look at the woman praying.

"Itachi, I miss you so much. Everyday I pray you are happy. That you are in heaven with your family. Knowing that despite _everything_ this village has forced you to do, the life on the other side hasn't been cruel, and can be at peace knowing no one can cause you anymore harm. I only wish that I had been able to see you before you died if only for a second to tell you how I felt. How despite _everything_ you did, I still believed in you, and how I...how I loved you. I still do love the only man I ever wished to marry, to have children, to grow old with, and now your dead.

It wasnt supposed to be like this even after you left the village I always hoped you would return and if not I always planned on leaving and tracking you down just so I could be with you, I guess I waited to long to do it, probably because deep down Ive never thought that you could actually die, its a stupid thought, I know that now, everyone dies eventually even you. I don't know how long it will be before I can see you again Itachi, but I can wait, and when the time comes to join you on the other side...I will finally tell you how I feel." said Anko, as she finished her prayer, and quickly put the picture of Itachi away knowing that no one could see it since no one in the village was left that cares about Itachi or the fact he wasnt really a traitor anymore.

 _ **"You were not meant to die the way you did. Several mistakes were made, which is why I am giving you this chance to regain some of what was taken from your life, and a chance to fix your broken world,"**_ said Shin seeing Itachi stare at Anko's form walking away and hiding the picture inside her trenchcoat.

"When I go back, what will be different?" asked Itachi seeing Shin smiling back at him.

 _ **"Theres a chance you can save Kushina Uzumaki but Minato Namikaze will die that cannot be changed, also in this dimension naruto, sasuke and gaara will be female and you will have another little sister, her name is izumi she is sasukes twin sister"**_ said Shin

"Lets send me back then. I just hope you understand people will die at my hands should I wish to kill them," said Itachi seeing Shin nod.

 _ **"I didnt expect anything else Itachi, their are people who simply need to die for the good of the world."**_ said Shin seeing the Uchiha nod his head and had an almost _amused_ smile on his face.

'So I'm coming home. How... _amusing_ ,' thought Itachi before he was consumed in a bright light and the next thing the Uchiha knew...he was back in the Elemental Countries.

Oh yes. Things would become amusing _very_ soon.

 **(A/N: Yes, itachi is from an alternate universe, in his world he and anko were best friends and secretly in love with each other, he had planned to tell her how he felt and ask her to marry him but then the uchiha clan started planning their coup and his world started falling apart. Yes I know shin said he was sending him back to just after the kyuubi attack but itachi ends up arriving just before the uchiha massacre, as for the dimension he will arrive in it will be the same as his up to the massacre then the changes will begin. Also this is an Itachi harem fic but Anko will be the Alpha Female of the this is a series of stories I will call it the** Death Is Not Always The End **saga, part 2 will be** Death Is Not Always The End : Part Two Bleach, **3rd** -Death Is Not Always The End : Part Three Xmen Evolution, **4th** -Death Is Not Always The End : Part Four Vampire Diaries, **5th** -Death Is Not Always The End : Part Five Dragonball Z,you get the idea **. As always up for next time...PEACE!)**

Chapter 2: The Massacare

Itachi looked at the vast forest of Fire Country that led to Konoha.

The first thing Itachi did upon finding himself here in the Elemental Countries was to see if all his powers were indeed still with him and did some discreet testing. Everything he had been gifted with by Shin, was still intact, and had used it in terms of getting around the different places of the world using Shunpo. It was almost amusing to see the looks people gave him in cities and in towns, while making sure to hide his identity. The last thing Itachi wanted was for some kind of unnecessary panic attack from some moron civilians, who then ran to some ninja, and brought different people onto his back.

Not yet.

During his time wandering for the past few weeks, Itachi Uchiha saw that not much was different in this world, which wasn't really a surprise since it was roughly the same as his original dimension. But, the Uchiha didn't care about that, as he had no real interest in time, and relativity to the different realms of the Universe.

And now here he was, just a few hundred feet away from Konoha, and already their was a smell in the air of civilians being the pathetic trash he had always thought them in the past. Of course, the Uchiha knew it wasn't anyone important to him, as he knew Anko would never let anyone boss her around, and she would make blood flow in the village if they tried since it was her favorite hobby should she get pissed off. Of that, Itachi remembered about his love, and knew if there was one thing you should not do is piss her off.

So why did he get this feeling something bad was about to happen?

Using Shunpo once again to further decrease the gap between himself to Konoha, it wasn't hard for the Uchiha to find the mob of civilians and their little hideaway they had to conduct whatever it is they were doing in the secluded area. In all honestly, Itachi didn't care what they did so long as it was stopped before it was even started, and found them surrounding a young girl with blond hair, it was a all to familar scene to the Uchiha, and brought back memories from when he was an Anbu Captain assigned to protect naruto when he was younger and scenes like this occured every other day.

Thats when Itachi realized what was going on and quickly took out senbonzakura, **"Scatter, Senbonzakura"** commanded the mob knew it they were all dead. Itachi sheathed Senbonzakura back on his hip and slowly approached the young blond girl.

"Hey there, its okay your safe now. My name is Itachi Uchiha whats your name?"asked Itachi

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki, thank you for saving me."

"Well Naruko-chan I think you and I should go report everything thats happened to the hokage dont you?"Not waiting for her answer Itachi shushined them into the hokages office.

"Hokage-sama, I found a mob about to attack naruko-chan here and eliminated them, youll have ask her for more details."

"Its okay Itachi-kun, I understand, now naruko-chan your not in trouble just tell me what happened."

"I was on my way home from eating some ramen at ichirakus when they started chasing me jiji."

"Alright naruko-chan your dismissed have a good night and do your best at the academy tommorow."

"I will night jiji, thanks again Itachi-kun."

After naruko left the sandaime became serious"Im sorry Itachi but your clan needs to be eliminated tonight are you sure you can do it?"Sarutobi asked

"Yes im sure, but I have a plan that will help the village if you will hear me out I think you will agree with it hokage-sama."Itachi said calmly

"Ill listen, whats your plan Itachi-kun?"The Sandaime asked

"Well I will eliminate the clan like planned and destroy each member eyes as I kill them to keep the sharingan safe, however there are 3 members I will keep safe no matter what, those 3 are my mother Mikoto Uchiha and my little sisters Satsuki and Izumi Uchiha, also in return for your agreement to spare and help me protect them I will carry out my mission which is to eliminate the Uchiha Clan but I intend to make it look like Danzo Shimura was responsible for my clans death, now before you disagree you should know it was Danzo who killed Shunsui Uchiha and stole Shunsuis eye as for proof in regards to the shunsuis and the clans death Danzo having his eye will be all the proof we need, finally the last part I need your agreement on is after I do this and Danzo is executed I want you to name me as your sucessor and help me become the Godaime Hokage of The Leaf Village."Itachi requested

"I will agree to spare and help protect your mother and little sisters, but with your other requests I have 3 conditions 1st-you eliminate your clan and Danzo gets executed for it, 2nd-you will be tested in a gauntlet match against Kakashi Hattake, Might Guy, and Jiraiya of the Sannin, and 3rd-you agree to be placed in the CRA(clan restoration act) if you accept and meet these 3 conditions then I give you my word as Sandaime Hokage that I Hiruzen Sarutobi will name you Itachi Uchiha as my sucessor and Godaime Hokage, so do we have a deal Itachi?"The Sandaime asked

"Yes, we have a deal hokage-sama."Itachi replied

"Very well, your mission is to begin tonight and report back to me after you complete your mission also Danzo will be executed in 3 days time, your dismissed."Sarutobi commanded

"Hai Hokage-sama."Itachi shushined out.

(A/N: Yes this chapter was mostly filler but it did have some things necessary to move the story along. The next chapter will be the massacre itself and the gauntlet match with Itachi Vs. Kakashi Hattake, Might Guy, and Jiraiya of the Sannin then the anouncement of Itachi Uchiha being put in The CRA and made the Godaime Hokage. As always up for next time...PEACE!)


End file.
